I Never Wanted to Leave You
by NicoleGoldstein13
Summary: I replay your voice, it's like you're here. You move the earth, but now the sky is falling- Hikari/Kouki;;;
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Kiss Me, Already!**_

I'm in shock, right now, because why do I have to be one of the people to investigate a legendary Pokemon at some lake when I have so much to accomplish? I can't move from my spot in front of the Canalave Library… Because I agreed to go check out the Pokemon for the Professor. Kouki is crossing the bridge, getting farther away from me by the second, and I really want to scream at him "Don't let me do this alone, Kouki!" Despite the fact that it's only been six months of nonstop traveling… Kouki is the only one who will randomly pop out of nowhere just to see how I'm doing. And, it's nice, the girly side of me will admit, because it's nice to feel wanted.

No matter how much I'm urging my feet to take the first dreaded step towards my new goal, I can't. I seem to be stuck here. Maybe I'm just waiting for Kouki to disappear out of my sight. I've come to realize that I move a lot slower after an encounter with him, stuck in a dreamlike trance, until someone forcefully snaps me out of it. Especially his warm brown eyes… Those eyes of his would keep me trapped for days if I wasn't constantly interrupted.

"Hikari?" Like now. But as I look up, I can already feel my heartbeat quicken, and I intake one last final breath before I focus in on him. Kouki is staring at me with worried brown eyes and his lips are pouted… I'm getting off track, I need to answer him.

"Yes, Kouki?" I breath, feeling my lungs gratefully take in air once more. He reaches one hand up to my cheek, and lets his warm and calloused palm rest on my cheek.

"Don't try to be a hero if anything crazy happens." He whispers to me, and I feel like weeping; Someone actually cares about what happens to me! Sure, people care about me, but they never _voice _their concern.

"But that's who I am, a hero." I mutter bitterly, knowing my eyes have pools tearing in them. It's just not fair, and I ignore the stupid and overused phrase of "_Life isn't fair_" that pops into my head.

"Hikari, you are so much more than that." Kouki says with confidence… It might just be my imagination, but suddenly Kouki is so much closer to me, and all trains of rational thought have left my mind. My hands are moving on their own up to his face, and pulling him close, breaking what's left of personal space, and crushing his lips forcefully down on mine. But, if he's shocked at my actions, he certainly isn't acting like it; He's putting just as much effort into this kiss as I am, and time just fades away.

Somewhere far away from me, I can hear Professor Rowan clearing his throat, and Jun shouting some nonsense about how "gross" this kiss is, but I can't pull away. Kouki is all I've wanted for so long, and now that I have him… I'm reluctant to let go. But he pulls away, and as I open my eyes, panting, I see that smile he only reserves for me.

"It's about time!" Jun yells obnoxiously, and I make a note to myself that once this assignment is over, he is so dead. But, my eyes are only for Kouki, and his are only for me right now, and we're both having trouble pulling enough oxygen into our lungs.

"Hikari, wow." He pants, and I can't help but mirror his reaction, because that kiss was indeed _wow_. "Just promise me you'll be careful?"

"Of course, Kouki. I expect the same of you." I hold out my pinky to him, and he wraps his around mine in response. I smile up at him, and I can't help but silently urge him to kiss me one more time before he goes. I'm not surprised when he does, except this time, it's so sweet and gentle, that I want to cry.

"I'll see you soon." Kouki whispers as he pulls away, and in a blink of an eye, he and the Professor are gone, and I'm left standing here with Jun.

"Hikari and Kouki, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Hikari with a-" I break Jun out of his terrible singing with a hard punch to his shoulder.

"Shut up." I blush, feeling happier than I have in a while.

"That hurt!" Jun pauses to rub his shoulder and I shrug, because I am not apologizing to him. "Well, off to Lake Acuity! Bye, Hikari!" He runs off, leaving me standing here by myself in Canalave.

"Off to Lake Valor, I go." I mutter to myself, already pulling Staraptor's Poke-Ball out of my bag.

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally decided to put this one up. It's a three-shot, for the record. :) I like it. Lemme know what you all think?

And, FYI, the next chapter of ISTBACF is being written & my next part of Kotone/Silver is almost done and will be put up by the end of tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I defeated Saturn in an instant at Lake Valor, and my heart broke when I heard her say "Lake Verity." That's where Kouki is, at this very instant, and I don't know if he's alright. I run out of the cave and pull Staraptor's Poke-ball out once more,

"To Twinleaf, Staraptor!" I mutter to my faithful bird, but I can't focus on her because my heart is miles away at a different lake. "You better be okay, Kouki."

* * *

"Ah, Hikari! What Timing! Those Team Galactic scoundrels are after the legendary Pokemon! Hikari, help us! You've got to save Kouki!" Professor Rowan shouts at me from his position by the grunt just as I walk through the forest's exit, and I can't help but feel angry at him. If he hadn't insisted the three of us go to the lakes separately, we probably wouldn't be in this position right now. The other tinier part of me, who isn't as brave, is terrified beyond belief. I can see Kouki, who is only a few feet away from me, but it feels like miles. I force my way through the grunts without mercy, because, really who is going to stop me? And when there are no more grunts in my path, I sprint towards Kouki without a second thought; His wrists are tied in front of him with rope and doesn't even realize that I'm here to save him… Mars does, though.

"That face! It brings back bad memories!" She shouts, and I must be looking at her blankly, because she becomes very irritated. "I'm talking about the windworks! I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident." Now I know I'm glaring at her in disgust, why would I care if she got in trouble? "What's with that look on your face? You do remember me, don't you?" She yells in frustration.

"Can't say that I do." I smirk, knowing this will set her nerves on fire. Kouki's head snaps up at the sound of my voice and the look in his eyes, is breaking my heart. His eyes are screaming brokenness. But the hope is there, now that I'm here.

" Fine, whatever. I'll tell you who I am again! I'm Mars, one of Team Galactic's Commanders." Mats screams, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis. And I am so not impressed with her, not when she has Kouki tied up. "So what is it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue?" I blush, is it really that obvious that we like each other?

"You're going down, Mars." I say clearly, because I will not let myself become distracted with her games of manipulation today.

"Not a chance! Not even a teeny one! You're all going down!" Mars screams, and to be honest, she sounds deranged. But before I can throw in one last good insult, just to spite her, she throws a Poke-ball into the air, and the battle begins.

"Again and again… I lost again…" I roll my eyes and go to stand by Kouki, his eyes are shining in relief and looks as if he might cry. I grab his hands, still tied together.

"So first the wind works, and now Lake Verity that I owe you for! This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander…" She trails off, and I now spot my chance for an insult,

"You know, you guys could start a club about being beaten by me!" I quip lightly with amusement. This is surprisingly entertaining. "I mean, it's not the first time it's happened, and it certainly isn't the last!" Kouki tries to pass off his laugh as a cough, but Mars and I both know better. Her fists clench angrily at her sides.

"….Calm down, Mars…. I've done my part in all of this… My mission was to transport the lake's Pokemon to our HQ… …That's right! I accomplished my mission without a problem!" She mutters to herself out loud, and I'm curious. What's the mission? I look over at Kouki to see him frowning in thought. I haven't had the chance to speak to him yet.

"Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!" The grunts snap to at her command and leave the lake without a sound.

"What do you guys want with the legendary Pokemon from the lakes anyways?" Kouki asks, and it's the first time he's spoken since I've arrived. I rub his hands in comfort.

"The Pokemon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the Pokemon Mesprit slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us. It was super easy to catch. So, now we've got them all: Mesprit, "the Being of Emotion." Azelf, "the Being of Willpower." Uxie, "the Being of Intelligence." Now that we have them all… You can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!" My heart sinks, and I can't help but feel guilt at not having arrived faster to Lake Valor… If I had just gotten there in time… Azelf would still be safe. Tears spring to my eyes, and are leaving a burning trail down my face. Mars shoves me to the grass as she pushes past me to leave. I don't get up. It's all my fault.

"I see… This also occurred at Lake Valor…" Professor Rowan interrupts my thoughts, and I had forgotten that he was here with us. I can't look up; I feel horrible and I don't want to see it in their eyes, especially Kouki's. "Another Legendary Pokemon was taken away by Team Galactic…" I continue to sob silently because every word he's speaking is leaving a new crack in my heart. Professor Rowan must realize this because he's suddenly at my side, along with Kouki.

"Both of you went up against full fledged criminals…" The Professor speaks softly, looking at me and then to Kouki. And, bitterly, I think 'who cares about me when those Pokemon might be in pain…'

"The fact that you're unharmed is reason enough to celebrate." Professor Rowan pauses long enough to smile. "…But what about Lake Acuity? Is Jun safe?" And my guilt intensifies about ten times, as I think about my goofy longtime friend… Is he alright? I'm about to jump up from the ground and sprint off towards home. But, before I can, Kouki grabs my wrist lightly, and I know he won't let me leave him quite yet.

"I'll give you some time to talk." Professor gets up and stands at the lake's edge. I let a tiny sob out, still feeling the guilt attack me in the worst way possible.

"Hikari… It's not your fault." Kouki says gently, and I can't help but let another sob free from my mouth. He's somehow managed to get his wrists free from the rope, and wraps his arms around me. Time passes us by in a blur of tears and his soft voice murmuring that it's okay.

"T-t-thank you." I hiccup after a while. I forcefully rub the tears from my face, and look up at Kouki. He's staring at me with a warm, protective gaze.

"Always, Hikari." He grins at me. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Yes, please. But how'd you know I wanted to go home, Kouki?" I breathe, starting to go into a dreamy state.

"I know you." He whispers in my ear. And with that Kouki's hands move towards my sides… And I scream and jump up from the ground to get away from him tickling me. I don't get far away from him before he springs up to his feet, and grabs me into a hug. "You can't escape me, Hikari!" Kouki laughs, and I laugh along with him.

"You know I could… If I wanted to…" I whisper to Kouki, turning in his arms to face him. And for the second time, time freezes between us, and we're suddenly kissing. We're in perfect sync right now, and I'm sky rocketing into heaven with no chances of ever coming back. And unlike our first kiss, I'm the one to pull away from him. There isn't enough air that I can inhale right now. Kouki is smirking at me, and I'm wondering what's going through his head right now.

"Alright, master trainer, you can walk me home, but then I've got to go Eterna City." And make sure Jun is alright, I add mentally.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He smiles, for a second, and then falters. "Hikari? What's Team Galactic up to?" Kouki asks me with hurt coloring his tone. I can't answer him, so I grab his hand in comfort. He squeezes back. "They'd better not hurt the Pokemon from the lakes…" Kouki trails off, and he looks so forlorn, that I want to do something to make him smile.

"I bet you can't catch me." I bet, and before he understands what I'm saying, I sprint away from him.

"Hikari!" Kouki yells from behind me, and I can hear him start to chase after me… But beyond that, I can hear Professor Rowan's laughter, and although I know he's worried sick for all of us… I just know that no matter what happens, when I have my family and friends by my side, that everything is going to be all right.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to be nice, so I posted the second part to this :) Maybe if you all are reaaaallly nice, I'll post the last part tomorrow ;) Hahaha. I shouldn't be mean. Just let me know what you think, please? :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Where Are You, Kouki? **_

Snow, everywhere around me, and I can't see anything. Nothing but this mind numbing coldness that penetrates deep into my bones… And I wish Kouki was here with me, because I know that somehow, he'd make everything warm.

* * *

Jun's fine. A little down from losing, but fine. So fine, in fact, that he runs away from the lake as soon as he's done talking to me. And once again I'm left out in the freezing air with no hand to hold, nor comfort. And I'm going to keep telling myself that it's fine. But, deep down, I know it's not, because somewhere this hollow, empty feeling inside is feeling normal.

* * *

The legendary Pokemon are safe and sound, and I send Team Galactic running off once more. It's a hollow victory, knowing that Cyrus is off to cause more chaos at Mt. Coronet. I guess I'll just have to travel over there, by myself, to stop him once more.

* * *

Traveling the largest mountain of the Sinnoh region, alone, is definitely not what I had in mind. But I have to, because I couldn't find Kouki anywhere. I looked in his hometown, and I even went back to Snowpoint City. I shiver, partly because a scarf just doesn't work for keeping me warm, and partly because it's getting hard to keep track of where I'm going. I just have to, because sooner or later, I'm going to see Kouki's smile on his face, and that will be enough for me.

* * *

_Finally! It's about time… _I think to myself sullenly as I emerge from the last cave in Mt. Coronet. But my reunion with fresh air is not a blissful one; Two pests are standing in my way to reach the two Commanders, who are in the way of Cyrus. And even though we may be "weak" to Cyrus, I just know that me and my Pokemon can make it through this… Because this is what it all comes down to, these final matches between myself and them, and I just know that where ever Kouki is, he's cheering for me to be victorious. And I won't let him down.

"Hello, boys." I greet them with a smile. "Ready to get this show on the road?" I'm not surprised when they just grunt their forms of consent. They are… Grunts.

"You're so going to get beat." I smile maliciously and throw Empoleon's and Luxray's Poke-balls into the air.

* * *

"Well that was pathetic…" I roll my eyes at him, it was way worse than that. "We're just gonna let you pass us so you can get pulverized by our bosses!" They both laugh at me, as if they're clever, as if they actually think their bosses can beat me. Well, they probably do think that, but I know they're wrong. I push past them, oozing confidence, and strut past them towards Mars and Jupiter, as well as Cyrus.

Every ounce of confidence I just had a few seconds ago, is gone, taken over by a gut wrenching fear. What Cyrus is doing, is not natural. The sky is changing into horrible colors of red, blue, and green, and is spreading across the region. I've tuned out Cyrus, but that doesn't stop the pain and fear that is coursing through my body. That… That poor Pokemon is screaming, and withering in pain. And Kouki isn't here to offer me his hand to hold, or to comfort me. I feel like shaking and breaking down in front of these master criminals who would only further use my weak emotions over me. So I can't do that. I can only watch in mute horror. I must be walking without knowing because suddenly Mars is shouting at me,

"There's no need to rush." _There's every need! _I scream at her. "I can understand you want to battle our boss real bad, but you'll have to go through me first. After all, you've made me look bad more times than I care to remember!"

"I'm not sorry!" I yell, for real, at her. Because she's getting inside of my head, and angering me beyond belief. "I never will be!" I step dangerously close to her, so close that there wouldn't be enough momentum for any punch I might happen to throw. She's so begging for it.

"And I'll be next. You might be tough, but this time, the gloves are coming off!" Saturn places a hand on my shoulder, and I whirl around to see that I am, quite literally, cornered.

"Go ahead! It won't help you win at all!" I shout, feeling my rage include him too. I'm being reckless, but that doesn't matter, the only thing who does, is Palkia.

"Hold on one second! Don't you start the party without me!" A familiar voice calls out from the entrance to the mountain, and even though I wish it was Kouki, as I focus my eyes on the incoming person, I can see that it's Jun. _Thank Arceus, _I weep internally at his arrival.

"Humph! Well if it isn't the little boy who ran off crying at Lake Acuity!" Jun frowns at hearing Saturn confirm his recent loss. I grab his hand as we stand back to back, with me facing Mars. She looks far too smug, and I can't wait to wipe it from her face. "Did you get any tougher since then?" Saturn taunts Jun, and I can feel my rage rise up once more.

"Yes, I did! And I know you won't be able to take me, or Hikari, out this time!" Jun laughs openly at the Team Galactic Commander, and I'm pleased to see that Mars is now frowning at me. I stick my tongue out at her, childish, but effective. Her face turns into a bright red, and I'm feeling my confidence come back two-fold.

"We'll beat you two-on-two!" Saturn shouts one last time before he and Mars throw their Poke-balls up into the frigid air in perfect harmony.

"You're so on!" I scream, and elbowing Jun to throw his ball into the air as I do. It's just as perfect, and I am so ready to finally beat these idiots for the last time.

* * *

"…Heh. My Pokemon are tough, right?" Jun turns to me. I'm still in shock that we won to be honest, but I'm happy that he's got his self-confidence back.

"The toughest, Jun. No doubts in my mind." I smile weakly, because Cyrus is still watching us, and the gut wrenching fear has made another appearance. But I give Jun a hug, because I know I'll need it.

"I can get even tougher!" Jun promises, and then his face falls. "…But, you know, that's it for us. We've hit the wall…" He looks so sad, and I know that it hurts him to say this to me, his best friend.

"It's fine, Jun. Thank you, so much." I whisper.

"Hikari, I'll help you with this!" He grabs all of my Poke-balls and heals all of my Pokemon. I hug him even tighter, because, he really didn't have to do this for me. "Hey, Hikari! This is it! It's your show now!" He squeezes me one last time, and sprints away from me. I gulp and finally turn my attention to Cyrus. But he's not watching me, he's forcing Palkia to open up a new rift in space. I try not to watch Palkia's face… But the poor creature is squeezing its eyes shut in pain, and howling more loudly than ever.

Cyrus is shouting words of encouragement… "Beautiful!" and "Fantastic!" And being me, well,

"It isn't beautiful, Cyrus! You're hurting the poor thing!" I shout venomously at his back. He can't even hear me, or is pretending not to. But I don't care anymore. I step forward, intent on stopping him, but two hands wrap around my upper arms. "Let me go!" I struggle in my captor's restraint, and I notice that it's Mars and Jupiter. Bastards.

"Not a chance, pipsqueak!" They shout in tandem.

"What?" I look up at Cyrus' words to see that the three legendary Pokemon from the lakes have appeared around Palkia, circling the creature who is opening up a rift of space beneath its feet. But, to my shock, it's no longer there! They closed it?

"THANK YOU UXIE, AZELF, AND MESPRIT!" I shout towards the sky, feeling my confidence bump back up to a ten.

Cyrus, on the other hand, is shouting in anger and I'm kind of nervous.

"…Completely crush you!"

"Wait, Cyrus-" My plea is interrupted by his Honchkrow coming out of its Poke-ball. I guess I have no choice but to battle him now…

"Wish me luck, Kouki." I whisper as I let Luxray out of his ball.

* * *

"…What do you consider perfection?" Cyrus yells at me, in an obvious fit of tantrum.

"Kouki." I whisper, partly because I can't think of any other guy who would be so sweet to me, who cares as much about Pokemon as I do, and who makes my heart beat twice as fast. But I know that's not what Cyrus wants to hear, because he continues to look at me strangely. As if I am about to be dissected in front of him, and he wants to record everything in his notes. But I'll answer him honestly,

"Kouki. My friend. He is the most beautiful person I've ever know, he's the joy in my life which shines the brightest, and he is so much more."

"The most beautiful thing… The Joy that shines the brightest… Telling you is meaningless. But I will not give up. I will become a deity one day…" He muses to himself.

"Keep telling yourself that!" I shout from my spot by Mars. Jupiter, oddly enough, isn't anywhere in my eyesight. I guess he ran off after I defeated Cyrus.

"And I will make the ultimate mine…" Mars shoves me down, and my head hits the ground beneath me, hard. And I fall into a sweet, dark slumber…

* * *

When I come to, Kouki is gently shaking me awake. My head is in his lap, and I'm blinking away the unconsciousness. His brown eyes are staring deep into my blue ones with worry.

"Thank Arceus, Hikari." Kouki squeezes my shoulders tightly.

"Hi, Kouki." I whisper sweetly, thanking Arceus as well that he's here. My heart is finally feeling complete after days of loneliness.

"Ah, good! You're awake Hikari!" Rowan says cheerfully, and his perkiness sets off the major headache that's been waiting to happen. "Palkia, the master of space and the dimensions… It's impossible to tell if it is enraged or saddened…" _Don't tell me that, Professor… _I beg internally. The guilt from Lake Verity is coming back, and I don't think it's going to stop this time. "But to me, Palkia appears to be waiting for you, Hikari…" He looks down at me, as if I'm the golden trainer destined for this.

"It can't be!" I shake my head in denial, headache completely forgotten now. "I… I caused this! It's my fault Palkia is here! It can't be waiting for me!" I sob, because it's true. It's all so true, and the guilt won't stop from wrecking what's left of my heart.

"You are so silly, Hikari." Kouki chimes in. "You saved the legendary Pokemon from the bad guys, hell, you even saved other trainers' Pokemon from them. You never give up! You even went all the way to Snowpoint, all by yourself I might add, just to make sure Jun was alright." Houki explains in a patient and careful manner. "Come on. Palkia just wants you to save it. You are so awesome to your Pokemon, that even I, an assistant to the best, can't even comprehend it!"

I stop crying for just a second to see that… Kouki wasn't just saying any of this stuff to make me feel better, he was saying it because he believed it was the truth. Scratch that, he believed in me, and that was what had kept me going all along. So maybe I just got caught up in the stress… It was normal. Well, for me, anyways. And I just had to keep going, because Kouki was always going to be there for me.

"Okay… I'll do it." I whisper hesitantly, trying to force my unnecessary guilt to go away, to leave me alone. Kouki smiles down at me, still lying in his lap, and it's the smile that I've been dreaming of since he left me alone in Eterna City.

"It seems to be challenging you as a test…" Rowan tells me, while keeping his eyes locked on Palkia. I glance over the huge physic Pokemon to see that, indeed, it is. Its red eyes are looking at me defiantly, as if taunting me that I can't be the one to tame it.

"It's on." I grin unexpectedly, and Kouki laughs.

"It's good to have you back, Hikari." He whispers silkily into my ear, his warm breath barely tickling me, before he pushes me up towards Professor Rowan's outstretched hands. I grab them to steady myself, and realize why he put his hands out for me to hold onto; My legs have turned into complete jelly. Kouki immediately wraps his arm around my waist and puts my arm around his neck, and I feel as if I'm in absolute heaven.

"Go on, Hikari. Face up to Palkia!" Rowan says energetically to me. He's obviously forgotten that I can't very well move on my own quite yet. "Listen to its heart. Understand its thoughts. Palkia is out of control after being dragged out by the Red Chain and forced to use its power. Palkia seems to be entrusting you with stopping it…" I frown. Great, just another thing to look forward to. But… _What about the Master Ball? Isn't that supposed to be a no fail catch? _I ask myself, thinking about the purple ball hidden deep in my bag. _I should use it… But Cyrus gave it to me… How am I supposed to know what will happen?_

"Hikari… I just ran into Jun. He said that he believed in you, Hikari. He said that you could get the job done." I look into his warm eyes, willing him to say what I so want to hear. "I think so too." He grins at me so openly, that I want to kiss him. Kouki must be in tune with me, because he shakes his head. "You've got to help that Pokemon! It's suffering from being dragged out by Team Galactic!" He smiles a good luck smile, and then shoves me towards Palkia. I look back one last time, just for courage. He's still smiling, and then shocks me by blowing a kiss towards me. Being a little goofy, I pretend to catch it, and shove it into my bag. He laughs quietly.

I turn my attention to the Pokemon who challenges me, who is trusting me to save him, and it's no problem at all now. Not with my friends' trust inexplicably placed in me. I'm more than ready for this. I walk towards the Pokemon, and as soon as I'm close enough, he calls me into battle.

"Get ready to be blown away, Palkia!" I smile, throwing my own Poke-ball into the air.

* * *

I grasp the Master Ball tightly in my hand before it has a chance of teleporting back to the PC at the nearest Pokemon Center. It's just so… Amazing to hold this legendary Pokemon in the palm of my hand. I'm almost ninety-nine-point-nine percent positive that Kouki and Rowan are cheering… But I can't hear them. The world is closed off to me at this moment, and resting in my hands. But, before I can actually believe it, the ball is glowing white and gone within a matter of seconds. Kouki is suddenly right there next to me, with his arms around my waist, and picking me up into the air. It feels like I'm literally flying with him, the feeling is so incredible.

"Hikari! I don't know how…" Rowan trails off with a look of confusion on his face. "You were magnificent. Truly, you were incredible." He offers me my first words of congratulations. It's not who I wanted to congratulate me first… But it's okay. I still feel untouchable. "I've lived for sixty years, but I've never been thrilled like this!" _Neither have I Professor, neither have I._

"Since the last time, the Professor did a lot of research… He became very worried about you, Hikari, so he came out to a place as terrible as this…" Kouki shudders while he explains to me, and I tighten my grips on his hands locked on my waist. He acknowledges me with a new squeeze. " Hikari, I'm glad to see you're safe." And by just listening to him, I know that he's understating how he truly felt. "Let's leave this place already!" And for once, I can not agree with him more. He grabs my hands and leads me to the highest place on the mountain so we can take off on our bird Pokemon.

"The Professor doesn't have one…" Kouki informs me as he takes out a Poke-ball. "So he'll have to use my Staraptor…"

"Want to ride with me?" I ask Kouki, rather shyly, and look down at the ground.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Hikari." He tilts my chin up, and we're kissing like never before. This kiss is screaming all of the feelings we've been having for the last few days, and I feel like I'm taking off into space without a spacesuit. When we pull away, together, he's smiling a whole new different kind of smile that I can't recognize.

"I love you, Hikari." His words add a whole new level of breathlessness to my already breathless state, and there are only four words I can say back,

"I love you, Kouki." I grin, and he pulls me back in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: That's it. :D So thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who has reviewed this story, and favorited it. You all frickin' rock3 Don't ever doubt that. Uhm, so yeah, spring break is coming up, and everything ( & I mean EVERYTHING, including my AIW story) will be updated. So, uh, yeah. Hope that made your day/night as awesome as mine is:)


End file.
